


My Greatest Fear Was You

by corgi_loaf



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's, 90'S, Aged Up, Crossover, M/M, Summer Vacation, demogorgon mention, older stranger things, pennywise mention, richie and mike are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_loaf/pseuds/corgi_loaf
Summary: A year after the events of IT, Richie's cousins from Hawkins, Indiana invite the Losers to spend the summer with them. The Losers Club quickly meets the Stranger Things gang, learning how to play dungeons and dragons, bonding over fighting monsters, and dealing with sexuality?Stranger Things/IT crossover set in 1990, all characters aged up a bit.





	1. Derry to Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> The Losers Club are 14, Mike W, Lucas, and Dustin are 20, Eleven and Will are 19.

“No, there is no way!” Eddie huffed as he turned away from Richie, covering his ears.

“Oh come on Eds!” Richie whined, going in front of his friend again. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“We could fucking die!” 

“I highly doubt that-”

“We almost did last year!” Eddie pushed Richie away again and went over to Bill, who was rolling his eyes at the two.

“W-what are you two f-fighting about now?” Bill sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Richie’s cousins in Indiana invited him to stay the summer and he wants me to come.” 

“Whats w-wrong with t-t-that?”

“Everything! I don’t know them! They could hate me, they could be sick, they could be-”

Richie put his hand over Eddie’s mouth and frowned, “Eds you’ll be fine.” Eddie began to protest as soon as his mouth was freed until Richie spoke up again. “Hey at least they aren’t evil clowns.”

“Don’t you fucking start.” Eddie crossed his arms and glared up at Richie. 

Bill shook his head, the two arguing was a daily occurrence for the Losers so this was nothing new. “Eddie w-would it make you feel b-better if we joined you too? I m-mean, if it’s okay with you, R-Richie.”

“I’ll have to ask but it’s probably fine.” Richie turned to Eddie and gave him a pouty, puppy dog look.

Eddie glared for a moment before sighing and nodding. Richie grinned, pinching Eddie’s cheek, much to his dismay and resulting in the shorter boy swatting his hand away, before running off back to his house. Eddie huffed, watching him leave and sitting down on the bench Bill had been sitting on. 

“Why do I feel like I’m gonna regret this.” He leaned back in his seat and looked at Bill.

Bill simply chuckled and shrugged, leaning back with him. “We’ll be f-fine.”

* * *

Hawkins was very different from Derry. Both towns had similar vibes, but when it really got down to it, they were very different. And that was not okay for Eddie.

Eddie’s eye twitched a bit as he pulled his inhaler from his fanny pack and took a deep breath as he inhaled the medicine. Richie looked over at his friend and chuckled, wrapping his arm around him playfully. Having been stuck on a bus for around 16 hours, Richie had thought Eddie would be thrilled to finally get to Hawkins, Indiana but that was far from what was going through the hypochondriac’s mind. Instead Eddie was more anxious than ever.

“Eddie Spaghetti~” Richie teased, pulling Eddie closer.

“Fuck off.” Eddie huffed as he shoved his inhaler back in his fanny pack. 

Richie chuckled again and let go of the boy, looking out the window. “Do you think the others made it here yet?”

“Considering they left after us, I doubt it.” Eddie didn’t look up as he made sure all his medicine was in place.

Richie nodded, smiling back at Eddie for a minute before the bus finally stopped in front of a diner. The boys quickly got their bags and got off the bus, walking towards downtown. 

“Where do your cousins live?” Eddie looked around at the townsfolk, gripping the strap of his backpack tighter.

“I think my aunt said it was on Maple street.” Richie walked with a bit more confidence than his friend. 

Eddie nodded, looking at the street signs until he saw one for Maple street. The boys walked down the street, coming up to the old two story house. Richie grinned, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him over to the house. 

“Richie!” Eddie groaned but followed his friend over to the front door.

Richie chuckled as he knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and an young adult that looked like an older version of Richie stood in the doorway.

“Richie it’s so great to see you!” He exclaimed, smiling brightly. “And you must be Eddie.” He looked over at the other boy.

Eddie nodded, smiling awkwardly. “You’re Richie’s cousin?”

The man nodded. “Yeah. Mike Wheeler.” He held out his hand for the younger boys.

Richie happily shook his cousin’s hand but Eddie pulled out his hand sanitizer before touching Mike.  

“So.” Mike chuckled and gestured for them to come inside.

The boys walked into the house, looking around before heading to the living room. Richie sat on the couch, Eddie sitting down next to him, and Mike sat down in the recliner. 

“So you live here alone?” Eddie asked, twiddling his thumbs.

“Nah my parents are away for a couple weeks with my little sister.” Mike responded, “But my sister moved out last year to move in with her fiance.” 

“I hope you don’t mind I invited some of my other friends too.” Richie said as he wrapped his arm around Eddie, the boy quickly shoving his arm off. “They’re staying at a motel but they’ll most likely be here a lot.”

“I don’t mind at all!” Mike smiled as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. “Either of you want a drink?” 

“Coke!” Richie quickly responded.

“Water.” Eddie glanced over at Richie’s cousin.

Mike nodded, leaving the boys alone. Richie turned to Eddie and smiled at the boy’s anxious face, pinching his cheek. He knew it bothered him but he also knew it would distract him from his anxiety.

“Fuck off Richie.” Eddie huffed, pulling his face away. “You know I don’t like that!” 

“But you’re so cute~” Richie teased, laughing as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie glared, jumping when he heard Mike walk back in.

“Here you go.” He said as he handed the boys their drinks and sat back down. “Why don’t you two tell me about yourselves, so we can get to know each other.”

“Sure!” Richie took a sip of his coke before sitting up. “I’m 14, my friends call me trashmouth, I’m kinda a loser, and last year I fucking took out a clown.” He said confidently, getting a weird look from Mike.

“A clown?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow a bit confused.

Richie nodded and Eddie sighed, speaking up. “A lot of crazy shit went down last summer.” He shrugged. 

“Ah huh..” Mike slowly nodded, clearing his throat. “What about you Eddie?”

“I’m a loser like this asshole.” Eddie smirked at Richie a bit who was sticking his tongue out.

Mike chuckled at the two, “Hey are you two dating?”

Eddie and Richie both froze, the shorter boy’s face turning bright red as Richie gulped and turned to his cousin. “Well I mean-”

“God gross no.” Eddie said all in one breath as he covered his face.

Richie awkwardly chuckled, ruffling Eddie’s hair as the boy whined. Mike laughed softly. “Sorry I asked.”

Richie shrugged a bit, kissing Eddie’s cheek which made the boy whine even louder.

“Cute.” Richie laughed.

* * *

  
  



	2. First Night in Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unexpected visitors show up

Dinner time rolled around and Mike had gotten the three of them a pizza, not being a very strong cook himself and not even wanting to bother trying to cook for the young boys. Eddie and Richie didn’t complain though as they scarfed down at least three slices each, Eddie taking a break between his second and third to take a puff from his inhaler. Richie chuckled at the hypochondriac, devouring his slice before Eddie could even start his third. Mike watched the boys, smiling and remembering what it had been like to be their age, but at their age life was probably a bit stranger, or at least he thought so. 

“When are your other friends getting here?” He asked Richie, taking a bite of his own slice.

Richie shrugged, downing his coke as he grabbed a fourth slice. “They left after us so we’ll probably meet up with them tomorrow.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, pulling out his night time pills and taking two with his water. “Where are we sleeping anyway?” He said as he put his pill bottle back in his fanny pack.

“Richie you can sleep in my old room and Eddie you can have the pull out couch.” Mike smiled, getting up to clear the table. He went over to take the pizza box but not before Richie grabbed the last slice and took a bite.

“It’s clean right? No bed bugs, no-” Eddie started before Richie placed his greasy hand over his mouth.

“Shut up Eds.” Richie grumbled between bites of pizza.

Eddie gagged, pushing Richie’s hand off and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face. “Fucking gross dumbass.”

Mike chuckled, throwing the trash away and putting the dishes in the sink. “Of course it’s clean don’t worry, you’ll be perfectly fine Eddie.”

“Good.” Eddie mumbled, continuing to clean his face, making Richie laugh as he finished his slice. 

Mike rolled his eyes playfully, leaving the boys alone again when he heard the phone ring. Richie grinned at Eddie, his mouth still filled with cheese and tomato sauce, making Eddie gag once more and turn away from his friend. 

“You’re so fucking gross.” He groaned as he pushed Richie away.

“Oh come on Eddie spaghetti you can’t be mad at me.” Richie giggled, swallowing all of his food and sticking his tongue out at the boy.

Eddie stuck his tongue out back at him and the two glared at each other before Mike walked back in.

“Guys my friends are coming over to visit.” He said, tidying up the kitchen as the boys watched, “Don’t worry they’re very nice.”

Eddie bit his lip nervously but Richie nodded, giving a smile to his friend to make him less nervous. 

“But is it okay if you two share the couch?” Mike asked as he finished cleaning and checked out the window for his friends.

Eddie glanced over at Richie who was nodding for the both of them.

“Good.” Mike smiled as he heard the doorbell ring. “That must be them.”

The younger boys watched as Richie’s cousin who ran for the door, opening it to reveal a girl with short blonde hair next to an older man who looked like a sheriff. Mike hugged the girl tightly, kissing her cheek before hugging the man.

“Thanks Mike.” The girl said in a soft voice as the two walked in, their eyes immediately going to the young boys sitting at the table.

“That’s my cousin Richie and his friend Eddie.” Mike answered, noticing their confusion, “They’re staying with me for the summer.”

The two nodded and went over to the table, the girl taking a seat next to Richie and holding her hand out with a sweet smile.

“I’m El.” She said, gently shaking his hand.

Richie smiled and shook her hand, then she did the same to Eddie.

“Jim Hopper.” The man said, sitting next to El and tipping his hat. “Nice to meet you kids.” 

Mike took his seat at the table again, “Find out anything?” He asked, looking at the older two.

Hopper shook his head, “Nothing new. We were hoping you and the others would join us tomorrow.”

“To help close the gate.” El added on, giving Mike a look you would give your boyfriend you hadn’t seen in months.

Mike nodded before turning to the boys, “Uh if we’re not here when you wake up, there’s waffles in the freezer,” El perked up when he mentioned waffles and he reached across the table, taking her hand with a smile, “And I’ll leave money so you two can go to the arcade.”

* * *

 

Richie and Eddie helped Mike get the cushions off the couch as Hopper came downstairs with blankets and pillows. 

“Thanks.” Eddie said softly as he took the blankets, Mike and Richie unfolding the bed from the couch.

The three of them made the bed, Richie and Eddie both settling in the moment it was ready. Mike smiled to them as El came downstairs and gently took his hand. He waved to the two then headed upstairs with the adults. Richie got up from the bed, turning the tv on and getting a groan from Eddie.

“Don’t turn on that annoying Saturday Night Live again.” He grumbled, putting the pillow over his face.

Richie put on exactly that before jumping into bed and taking the pillow off his head. “Aw Eds don’t be like that!” He laughed and stood on the bed, beginning to do a terrible impression of Chris Rock.

Eddie huffed, sitting up and hitting Richie with the pillow. This made the boy laugh harder as he fell on his knees and crawled over to Eddie.

“You’re cute when you pout.” He said, pinching his cheek.

“You know I hate that!” Eddie whined and laid back on the bed, Richie chuckling and laying down next to him.

“Night Eds.” Richie teased a bit, getting a side glare from Eddie before the boy turned on his other side.

“Night Richie.” He replied, the two quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

_ “Time to float~” The words rang through the air as Eddie ran for his life. Footsteps creeping closer by the second.. _

_ Thump thump thump.. Louder and louder until silence. Eddie took a deep breath, looking around and seeing nothing. He turned around to begin running again only to be face to face with that same clown that haunted the town a year ago.  _

_ “Come join the clown Eds.” The words dripped off the clown’s tongue like venom, much like the drool that followed. _

_ Eddie tried to scream but nothing came out causing him to panic more. He began to cry as the clown grabbed him by the arms and pretended to bite them like it did in the Neibolt House. Eddie tried to pull out of it’s grip, his crying becoming a bit audible as the clown mocked the boy’s fear. He was beyond scared, alone and terrified, with someone he knew would rip his arms off and drink his blood. His cries became louder as he screamed Richie’s name. _

_ “Oh girly boy no one is coming to help you.” The clown laughed menacingly, his mouth opening wide, bright lights burning Eddie’s eyes and-  _

 

Cold sweat dripped down Eddie’s face as he jumped up from his unconscious state. He took a deep breath, glancing over at Richie who laid beside him. The two had to share a pull out bed in the living room since Mike’s frie- er girlfriend, had decided to stay the night. 

“Richie?” Eddie whispered, shaking him softly.

Richie groaned, slowly opening one eye and yawning. “Yeah Eds?”

“I’m scared..” Eddie got a bit closer to him and Richie sat up, opening his arms and pulling the boy close. “I don’t want to deal with that again.” He whispered into the other boy’s neck, hiding his face.

“We’re safe.” Richie said as he rubbed his back. “I promise.”

Eddie smiled a bit, not looking up and hugged Richie tighter. “I love you.” 

Richie was silent for a second before finally placing a soft kiss on the boy’s head. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ships you think i should include in upcoming chapters! :)


End file.
